Hope and Vanille: Voices Of A Distant Heart
by Daniel95
Summary: There's confusion and conflict between Hope to express his feelings towards Vanille. Will he ever see Vanille again? after trying to save Cocoon? Please review, don't be harsh, Im new to this. :


Hope and Vanille: Voices Of A Distant Heart.

**Copyright disclaimer: I do not own the characters, and I'm not making money from this. **

Hope, sitting lustfully on the fresh flourishing grass of Gran Pulse. The prominent memories that lingered within his head, almost created a reconstruction of the time, when himself and Vanille, were sitting by that same spot of Gran pulse. Gazing at the turquoise soft-like sky, the clouds remains almost still, the gentle breeze flourished against Hope's face, as he closed his eyes, remembered when Vanille came by his side…. "Something on your mind?" Chuckled Vanille, Hope turned around relentlessly with excitement, but, nothing was there, the silence of his face, echoed a thousand words of sadness, that were diminished by the fact that it was nothing but a memory; but a warm memory he could help not to forget.

"tap…tap" … There were footsteps approaching Hope, he didn't turn around…"Miss those times huh" It was Lightning, who was stood up, next to Hope who was still sitting down. "More than anyone can imagine" Hope mumbled with a shaky voice. Lightning sighed gently, as she sat down next to hope. "If there's one thing I want you to remember, is to remember your name; and Why Nora gave you that name, it isn't just your name, it's also your greatest attribute" "b-but" "Remember when what I said 'Let doubt come in, and despair will cripple you'"… Hope was silenced for words, but lead to a small smile. Lightning, touched Hope's shoulder, and complimented back with a smile, she seems more caring, than usual, it's rare you witness a side like that of lightening, however she has a big heart, in that hard shell of hers thought Hope. Lightning got up, turned around and began walking away to the direction she came from. "Lightning", she was halted, "thank you"… "humph" lightning replied, as she continued with her descent.

Hope still remained on the floor, picking grass off, still with Vanille's voice in his head. "There's something I've always wanted to tell her… if-if only I would have told her…. When I could" his fist tightened and tears flowed down his cheek. He cried silently. That was interrupted by a voice; "Hope …. Hope" It was Vanille's voice, calling for Hope. The tears stopped, he was almost reached an impasse, between his hallucinations and reality, he was unable to distinguish what he was hearing, was real… or not. Out of despair, Hope finally stood up … and began to follow her voice, his couldn't stop following the voice, it was instinct, and he was drawn to her voice like white moths to a light. "This way Hope hehe" He kept walking, It eventually drew him out of , Hope was blissfully unaware, but he was determined to find her, no matter what the cost. All of a sudden, the voice stopped, Hope was stood there in confusion, and then gazed around.

Then Vanille's theme began to play, the piano chords echoed gracefully from tree-to tree, ground-to air. Hope's eyes Opened widely, and gasped in surprise, he followed the piano piece that was second-nature to his eardrums. Hope was always familiar with that piano piece. The sounds caressed his senses, his pupils dilated, his breath became slower, his shoulders became relaxed, the melody associated of her presence instantly relaxed Hope, and he felt that she was near. "Vanille, a-are you there?" Projected Hope with confidence as he was looking around curiously, as he said this, he turned to his side, and glanced at a crystal. She wasn't at the pillar that was holding up cocoon, that everyone thought. Vanille was under a beautiful green tree. The greens lush complimented gracefully with the sparkling crystal that was Vanille. "Hope, everything's going to be fine, I promise" replied Vanille with her gentle voice. "V-Vanille?" Hope said as he walked slowly towards her, with his arm extended, reaching out to touch her. Every step he took towards her, he began to realise something. "Vanille, I missed you, so much" hope fell to his knees with his hand touching Vanille's cold, sparkling hand. Vanille was crystal. Because she couldn't move it almost seems lifeless, however, her voice, her tone, her attitude, was all there, reminded that she's still is the Vanille I always knew… but in crystal form. "aww" she gasped again "I-I'm so sorry, I've missed you too, even though I see you every day" chuckled Vanille "You do?, then why didn't you tell me,, why didn't you- "Hope, 'interrupted by Vanille'; I was scared, I feared the very moment I became crystal, that you won't… "Won't what Vanille?" "That you won't love m*Vanille begins to cry, only one tear was shed that turned into crystal, that was caught by Hope. "I was scared that you wouldn't love me, because I'm crystal, and so I ran away, just like before, because I was scared, and not brave enough. "Vanille, I-I love you" Hope's warm deep tone made Vanille gasped, I Love you too Hope! Hope hugged the crystal Vanille, for the first time, Hope finally found what he missed for years. Hope was clung to her, he didn't want to let go, and neither did Vanille, she felt his warm skin, around her. "Vanille…. It's not possible to turn back… isn't it?" Hope said bravely, "Yes, I'm sorry" cried Vanille They hugged again.

2 Days Later, they were at Hope was in bed only awakening to see his friends and family. "where am i?" "Wake up sleepy head" chuckled Sazh, "you're home… Palumporom Hope rested his head back on his pillow, in relief. "So Hope, Are you going to see ya girlfriend Vanille today? haha" blurted Snow, who stood around his bed. "Hope's face turned red of embarrassment" "of course, she will always be in my heart". Serah, Lightening entered the room. Serah greeted Hope with a hug; "I'm so happy for you Hope" "Lightening laughed and took Hope back to the spot he always used to think about her. "Told you she was alive" concluded Lightening, with a smile on her face, while gently pushed Hope's forehead back. "Heys guys, what ya doing?" bubbled Vanille… he voice was now heard from every member and not just Hope. "Vanille, we missed you" confessed Lightning, Hope laughed gently, "Lightening what you laughing about?" grunted Lightening. Vanille began to laugh with Hope, "I miss you all" they were accompanied again by the gang. "You need to do my hair sometime Vanille" Laughed Serah. "Vanille, we need to ride on those Chocobos again" whooped Sazh. "haha yeah stated Vanille.

"If only Fang were here Snow mumbled". The laughing stopped, and the silence kicked in. "Guys, I have a surprise for you" granted Vanille. "HIYA guys" It was Fang! Everyone gasped, as they heard her voice too! Everyone cheered and hugged each other. "I knew you guys missed me, I mean c'mon who wouldn't?" Jokes Fang, everyone laughed.

Amongst the laughing hope and Vanille were talking, "Hope, I've learnt something" "what's that love" "Knowing you'll always be welcomed, no matter how much has changed... That's what having a home is all about" while holding Hopes hand still sitting in that same spot, Hope and Vanille were once in back in Gran Pulse.

"Remember when you said it made you happy when I smiled back on Gran Pulse? But really, I was afraid. I was always afraid. When I couldn't see a future, I was afraid. When the future was clear and it hurt to see, I just close my eyes and lose myself in happier days, but now we held the light of hope in our hearts, and achieved the impossible. Now we live on, to greet a new dawn,"._**- Vanille**_

"Yeah I remember, and well, you know, sometimes you have to lie about stuff, to keep yourself going, because you're afraid. Or to protect someone else, so they don't get hurt. Sometimes, even the things that everyone in the whole world thinks are true turn out to be lies. At the end of the day, though, it's not the lie that matter, but what you do after you tell it. Work hard enough, and you can make it true." _**– Hope **_

_**The end**_


End file.
